Forum:2019-08-07 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Trelawney is being too honest. She should have said "the queen didn't give me the details, but she was adamant about saving Lucrezia". She is leaking information to Lucrezia, contrary to her stated goal. (Yes, finally up.) Argadi (talk) 09:18, August 7, 2019 (UTC) : Once it's said that Albia wants to capture Lucrezia, I don't see that there's any additional information in saying why they can't tell Agatha the details. The key point is that Albia is now taking a personal interest in this process, and that's unavoidably out in the open. Bkharvey (talk) 09:26, August 7, 2019 (UTC) : There are two critical details. Trelawney and Gil know that Lucrezia attacked the Queens ("The Regicide"), but Agatha and LIA do not know they know this. Second, none of the protagonists know if the copy of Lucrezia in Agatha pre-dates "The Regicide" or even pre-dates Lucrezia becoming a time traveler on Lucrezia's mixed up timeline, or whether it post-dates her becoming a time traveler. If it turns out that the copy inside Agatha pre-dates Lucrezia becoming a time traveler, letting that version of Lucrezia know might be a very, very bad idea. It will give her ideas about her glorious "future" as a time traveler. Even if that copy cannot become a physical time traveler, she may be able to escape and communicate it to one who can. OTOH, if the copy inside Agatha already knows Lucrezia travels in time, they've got a gold mine, and the copy of Lucrezia will do anything she can (including killing Agatha) to avoid revealing that information. heteromeles :: Hmm so in that latter case Team Agatha should make it clear to Lucrezia that they already know, so there's no need to kill Agatha. :-) And in the former case, Lu (some copy) is going to learn about time traveling, so it might as well be now. (Here's where we recapitulate the argument about the inevitability of the future, the one Klaus Bang.) Anyway, Trelawney hasn't spilled any of that stuff. Bkharvey (talk) 19:51, August 8, 2019 (UTC) ::That's correct: Trelawney hasn't spilled any of this stuff. All she's spilled is that the queen wants a look at the copy of Lucrezia. Since Lucrezia's copies regularly die horribly, this isn't particularly a problem, just the sacrifice of another worker bee for the good of the hive. Things become more problematic if someone spills the rest of the story, which may spur her to extreme escape attempts. You are correct that if the Lu-copy doesn't yet know that Lu-Person will become a time traveler, they're coming up on an excellent time for her to find out. heteromeles Well, 70.29.46.112 was right and I was wrong. My apologies. Still, it's strange for Tarvek to be saying "Everything should be ready" after having agreed with the capture-Lucrezia plan, and knowing that that isn't ready. Seems a little immature. Maybe the Foglios are trying to wean me off Tarvek so I won't be so upset when Gil wins Agatha. :-( ➤ This is the kind of page I like: The kind where there are fewer loose ends at the end of it than at the beginning. There's a big loose end for Agatha, but luckily we were with Gil and Trelawney at the crucial moment. ➤ Note how the assorted things in their hands keep changing from panel to panel in strange ways. What is Tarvek holding in panel 3? And what is Agatha holding in panel 5, the thing that looks like a Pez dispenser for Fig Newtons? ➤ : All Sparky tools/machinery, being utilised in a hurry. Mylorite (talk) 09:51, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Note also the dramatic range of facial expressions that Trelawney can take on -- every panel is different. This despite the fact that those weird curls in her hair make it hard for me to notice anything else about her. Bkharvey (talk) 09:22, August 7, 2019 (UTC) P.S. It's strange how they're talking about Lucrezia escaping, as if, absent this capturing device, Lucrezia would leave Agatha and then be flying around in the air like Tinker Bell. I suppose the scenario of everyone thinking Lucrezia was out of Agatha when really she was just lying low waiting to take over would count as "escaping," but it would be escaping in Agatha's body, not in the æther. Bkharvey (talk) 09:30, August 7, 2019 (UTC) : Pretty sure "escaping" here just means taking over Agatha and getting away while still in control. Also pretty sure Gil wil be winning in the end, that's why he was introduced first 05:06, August 8, 2019 (UTC) :: When Gil was first introduced, and when Tarvek was first introduced, the latter was going to be one of the bad guys, and the Gil-Agatha relationship was uncomplicated, not counting the difficulties that they put in their own way, like an old-style musical comedy. Then people like me showed up who were Tarvek fans, and his role in the story changed accordingly. (This is, of course, after Sturmhalten.) (Actually, this was before my time, and I say it only because I've read it in discussion pages here. Is there any WoG evidence for it? If so, I should put it in his article.) Yes, Gil is still the most likely, but the Foglios are now bending over backward not to say so; Tarvek evens the odds with the Vespiary Squad rescue. So I refuse to give up hope. Bkharvey (talk) 05:46, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Administrative note: The "Jump to a Scene" thingy is up to date. (And Purple has a name!) Bkharvey (talk) 12:05, August 7, 2019 (UTC) :You did not cite a source for his name. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:58, August 7, 2019 (UTC) :: Karl Thotep‎ is the newly added chapter heading for the page where Purple appears. (And information should be added to the Karl Thotep‎ page.) Argadi (talk) 18:08, August 7, 2019 (UTC) :::Chapter heading? I went to the GG page in question, & I saw nothing like that. Where...? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:44, August 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::In the "Jump to a Scene" widget at the bottom of the page, click on the "Karl Thotep" entry, and it'll take you to Purple (although not, actually, to the first page on which he appears, but one page later). Bkharvey (talk) 18:55, August 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Karl Thotep seems likely to be a pun based on the entity invented by H. P. Lovecraft. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:27, August 8, 2019 (UTC) I've been curious for some time now: why no mention of capturing the Baron in a bottle after extraction from Gil? Did they just drop that fraction of him on the floor? :Two reasons. One, Klaus is hardly a villain on the order of the Other. He doesn't have a strategy of spreading out many copies of himself; his plans and purposes are straightforward and already known. Two, what was in Gil's head wasn't really an autonomous full copy of Klaus, but merely a simulation of Klaus overlaid on Gil's mind. So there's really nothing to capture. Bkharvey (talk) 18:55, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Of course, Trelawney saying "very quickly, really" in panel 4 means "not quickly at all, so we won't be done before we're overrun with zentai ninjas." Bkharvey (talk) 20:03, August 7, 2019 (UTC) "The Zentai Ninjas" is my next band name. And I have a feeling Trelawney is not telling the full truth. (Still trying to wrap my head around the concept of 'Lu in a can'.) --- SpareParts (talk) 20:47, August 7, 2019 (UTC) : Oh that's brilliant; every time I read that pun I discover another layer of punnish meaning. I am in awe. Bkharvey (talk) 22:58, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Another 4th wall question: Who is Agatha looking at in the last panel? Bkharvey (talk) 06:51, August 8, 2019 (UTC)